Monsters Of Men
by Westandagainstthesun
Summary: SYOC. Full summary inside. Rated T for violence and other fun stuff.


Monsters of Men

Summary

Several years after Ciel's "death", the Queen's guard dog has once again gone missing under mysterious circumstances. This time for good it seems. In his absence, the underworld has made a come back and at the forefront of it all a man named "Aegis" has vowed to sit on the throne of the English empire before the year is out. Carving the bloody path with the help of a mysterious cult of what seem to be monstrous followers.

Enter four young men and women with their own supernatural connections. Each from different walks of life they are charged with defending the throne and uncovering the truth behind Aegis and his clan. However, they will soon find that some secrets are better left undiscovered. Some doors better left locked.

**A/N: Welcome readers, to this random story. I wish you a happy summer summer vacation and thank you for taking time to investigate this story. Which promises to be my most accomplished if all goes well. **

**As you may have guessed, this story SYOC, which means I need you excellent writers to send in some equally excellent characters to unravel the mystery that is this story. In this introductory non-chapter and on my profile will be three forms. One empty one for humans, one empty one for non-humans, and one filled out with my own character. If you're interested, I invite you to take a look. If you decide to help me in my endeavor, I tip my metaphorical hat and shake you warmly by the hand. However, I feel it only fair to warn you of a few things.**

**1. This story, though promising, is largely an experiment, as well as my first internet fanfiction. At the suggestion of a dear teacher, I have decided to delve into the darker side of my imagination. And what better fandom than the dark fantasy of Black Butler? So, any advice you have to share is greatly appreciated. As well as any critque or comments.**

**2. There are limited spots as to how many characters I can accept. Specifically, three more humans and four non-humans be they Demon, Werewolf, angel or anything else aside from reaper. (Who will be selected later). So if you do decide to submit I advise it be a soon as possible! I can only accept by PM however. Any reviewed characters can't be accepted however good they are.**

**That's it! If you're still with me, thanks for your time and interest. I look forward to writing this story and seeing the excellent characters sent in. Until next time!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Human Form (Filled)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Use this as an example. The more detailed the form the better chance I have of using your character as you envisioned them.

Name: Rowan Brigid O'Connell

Nickname/s: Ro, Martin, (explained later)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Race (Human. Demon. Werewolf. Angel?): Human

Nationality: Irish

Place of residence: Dublin, Ireland

Social status: Noble.

Title: "The Wolf of Dublin"

Occupation: Company owner. Monster Hunter.

Contract (humans only): None yet. (I'm waiting to see some of the characters submitted.) Just add the details, guidelines, and payment expected by the other half.

Eyes: Green

Hair colour: Brick red.

Hair style: Usually left down, Rowan's hair is just about shoulder length, her bangs are about chin length and always swept to either side of her face. When she needs to, she will wrap it up in a bun to keep it out of her face. However the occasions are few and far between so normally it isn't bothered with.

Skin colour: Pale.

Clothes: Despite the protests of those above her station, Rowan insists on wearing suits of varying fashion. Her trademark is an outfit consisting of an ash gray waistcoat over a white shirt. Matching checked trousers and a similarly gray overcoat. Her shoes are mid-calf length Captain boots that button up to the top. (Her fashion sense is also explained later).

Accessories: A pocket watch with a wolf head engraved on it.

Scars etc: None

Personality: Rowan is a mellow and laid back person in all usual situations. Genuinely honest and relatively friendly she tries to stay as far away as possible from what she calls "the stuffed shirt attitude" behavior wise. She's relatively mature and almost always has some kind of smile on her face, be it amused, sleepy, or mocking. Very polite and respectful to just about everyone, she is generally regarded as an enjoyable person. There is, as expected, a darker side to Rowan though. A much more serious and bloodthirsty nature hidden both out of principle and necessity. This is what gives her the name "The Wolf of Dublin", along with a predatory cunning engrained from years of hunting on and defending the Irish country sides.

The darker side is rarely seen, except by the quarry she hunts and those foolish enough to meddle in her affairs. Specifically having to do with her family, her status, and her business. Which admittedly are the most important things in her life at this point in time. In cases someone is that foolish she will intimidate, threaten, and bully into submission until they back down or push her far enough to act on her threats. Which is never something you want.

Likes: Reading. Visiting with her mother. Traveling, and conversing with intelligent people. Writing letters to her mother and grandfather.

Dislikes: Being lied to. Deep water (she can swim, she just doesn't like not seeing the bottom). Insults to her family. Big snakes.

History: Rowan's history really starts with her Grandfather Joseph O'Connell. A powerful noble and wealthy business man, he specialized in making firearms and other weapons for both the military and civilians. Since firearms were partly experimental during his time he worked hard to perfect them and massed produced them when he thought the design finished. While most thought this was a business move, which it partly was, the real reason he worked so hard to create weapons was because of the various "monsters" he knew were roaming Ireland moors. Rowan's grandfather was similar to Ciel in that he kept the underground in line for the Empire, though_ his_ underground was more animalistic than human. Anything from banshees to trolls, he investigated, tracked down, and if need be put an end to the trouble with his unique methods of warfare.

By the time Rowan was ten and her older brother twelve, they were largely aware of their Grandfather's unusual work and despite the fact that Martin was expected to carry on the role he taught them both the trade. Arguing the fact that it was family knowledge and needed to be shared in "just in case". Their mother, Catherine, disliked her only son taking on the responsibility, and fought her father-in-law tooth and nail every time the subject came up between them. Since their father had died on a mission with his own father, she couldn't bear the thought of losing her children the same way. Her nightmare came true a few years later when Martin actually _was _killed on a mission a year later with his Grandfather. His first mission against a witch found to be murdering children from a nearby town. Joseph survived at the cost of his left arm but blamed himself for his Grandson's death. Catherine all but lost her mind in grief and for a long time many of the Doctors who nursed her assumed she would die of a broken heart.

In the wake of her brother's death Rowan took the responsibility for her family upon herself. Feeling that as the last O'Connell it was the least she could do. So she dressed up in her brother's clothes, burst into her mother's room and announced "I'm back from my trip Mother!" Managing to convince her Mother, in her broken mental state, that _she, _Rowan, was Martin and he wasn't dead as Catherine had thought. Leading to a slow but sure physical recovery (though never a mental one) over the course of the next few years. When she revealed her plan to her Grandfather he agreed that she would have to take over the family business, as well as his title as "The Wolf". Though the fact she was female did not make things easy for them, as she grew and fought her way into the system Rowan managed to garner enough respect that most of outward society kept it's opinions to itself.

As for her family, she has maintained the illusion of Martin's existence for her Mother's sake and come to the conclusion that, at least in Catherine's mind, Rowan has never existed. And while this is hurtful at times she cares too deeply to let the trick slip. Going so far as to have the servants refer to her as "Master Martin", and help attach false facial hair to her, so Catherine will remind Martin to shave.

Her grandfather remains her source of knowledge and practical advice when it comes to her job as the Wolf. He cares deeply for his granddaughter, and still trains her as best he can. Though he still blames himself for Martin's death and doesn't wish to see her fall to the same fate.

(Note: Most likely her Grandfather will be the one who made the contract with whoever. But like I said, I don't know yet.)

Friends: The servants in her Manor. A few of the more benevolent of the young Lords and Ladies she entertains per obligation. Her grandfather...really that's it.

Enemies: Anyone immediately antagonizing her. Which might be a corrupt business manager, or a river troll depending on the situation.

Crush on: No one yet.

Soft spot for: Children. Rowan loves small children and can be seen spoiling them or playing with them on the occasion they visit the manor with their parents. Going the extra mile to ensure the safety of children in a dangerous situation.

Weakness: She's not incredibly strong physically and must rely on her contracted ally or distance to take out an enemy quickly and effectively.

Weapon: A flintlock rifle specially made to divide into three smaller parts for easy concealment. One of her grandfather's remarkable inventions, it snaps together quickly for easy and immediate firing.

Family crest: A green and white checked pattern decorated with a stag.

Family Motto: "Sense and Strength"

Quote(s) Happy/Funny: "I'd rather deal with a hundred drunken Irish men than a Brit who hasn't had his tea."

Quote(s) Serious: "You see, I'm not some second rate predator. I don't bite once and wait for you to fester and die of your own accord. No. I will hound you, hunt you down and make sure my face is the last you ever see! You _will _die. But not a moment before I want you to. And not before you've degenerated into nothing more than a squealing puppy begging for the end!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Human Form Empty~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name:

Nickname/s:

Age:

Gender:

Nationality:

Place of Residence:

Social status:

Title:

Occupation:

Contract (Terms, expected payment, services. Blah blah blah.):

Eyes:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Skin color:

Clothes:

Scars etc:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush on:

Soft spot for:

Weakness:

Weapon:

Family crest:

Family Motto:

Quote(s) Happy/Funny:

Quote(s) Serious:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Non-human Form~~~~~~~~~~~~

Full Name:

Nickname/s:

Appeared Age:

Gender:

Race (Human. Demon. Werewolf. Angel?):

Animal:

Appeared Nationality:

Occupation/Position:

Eyes:

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Skin colour:

Clothes:

Accessories:

Scars etc:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Friends:

Enemies:

Soft spot for:

Weakness:

Weapon:

Unique powers (Aside from the super strength, speed, and flying cutlery I mean.):

Motto:

Quote(s) Happy/Funny:

Quote(s) Serious:

How do they refer to their Lord/Lady?:

Anything you'd like to add?**:**


End file.
